Papan Nilai
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Dedikasi perjuangan Asano Gakushuu selama ini hanya satu: kesempurnaan.


.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) **Matsui Yuusei**

Untuk _Azusanyan-chan_

 **Warning!** OOC, typo(s), apasi ini uda lama nda nulis.

.

Kadang Asano berpikir keras sambil melangkah; mengapa dirinya terus menerus menatap papan nilai meski ia tahu kalau dirinya selalu menduduki peringkat satu?

Tanpa sadar ia mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, masih memutar otak untuk menemukan jawabannya. Nama Asano Gakushuu selalu terpampang jelas—paling jelas karena marganya juga milik Kepala Sekolah—apalagi berada di deretan pertama tiga besar. Nilai-nilainya selalu nyaris sempurna, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satupun pelajaran yang luput dari daftar pelajaran favoritnya. Asano mengulas senyuman miring mendengar pujian-pujian bertebaran di sekitarnya—di kelas, koridor, lapangan, juga kantin—setelah hasil ujian diumumkan. Ia bangga. Apa yang salah?

Apa yang menarik perhatiannya?

Asano percaya hasil kerja adalah faktor utama sebagai penunjang keberhasilan masa depannya nanti. Atau paling tidak, dibantu dengan beberapa puluh lembar uang yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, meski hal tersebut hanya sebagai dukungan. Pamornya di berbagai tempat saja sudah cukup untuk membuat perusahaan-perusahaan ternama tunduk pada seorang murid sekolah menengah. Asano jelas sadar kalau otaknya sudah lebih dari cukup—"Asano-kun sih, tidak perlu belajar untuk ujian tengah semester. Bahkan ujian masuk SMA pun aku yakin ia akan mendapat nilai sembilan puluh lima persen dari sempurna meski tak membuka selembar pun buku latihan!" kata seorang siswi kelas sebelah (Asano ingat ia meralat dalam hati; "Seratus persen sempurna.").

Destinasi perjuangannya selama ini hanya satu: kesempurnaan.

Asano sendiri sudah merasa dirinya dekat, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju kesempurnaan itu. Nilai 100 selalu tertoreh di lembar kerjanya, tanpa goresan salah sedikit pun. Asano tak perlu menatap cermin untuk berkata dirinya berperawakan bagus dengan wajah yang mendukung. Dirinya telah dididik layaknya anak bangsawan sejak kecil; ia tahu tata krama. Ia tahu cara bernegosiasi. Ia tahu segalanya yang tidak seharusnya ada di pikiran murid kelas tiga SMP.

Masih; apa yang salah? Apa yang menarik perhatiannya?

.

Di hari ia menyadarinya, warna merah-kuning tertangkap sudut pandangnya tengah berjalan pulang dengan gestur beraturan: semacam tembak-tembakan, mungkin? Menginterupsi kedua insan dalam fantasi peperangan, ia berjalan mendekat, berdehem. Keduanya menoleh sebelum menyunggingkan seringai jahil.

"Wah, wah. Ada Perfecto- _senpai_ , nih." Sebelah tangan Karma merangkul pundak Asano. "Ada hal yang perlu dimintatolongkan-kah kepada para murid kelas buangan ini?"

Belum sempat Asano menjawab, Rio sudah memotongnya duluan. "Ah, iya. Dia mau belajar main DOTA." Keduanya—si setan merah dan asisten—terkikik geli. Asano mendengus, melepas tangan Karma dari pundaknya.

"Aku serius." Ia menatap keduanya bergantian. Awalnya Karma dan Rio balik menatapnya, juga serius, namun kemudian mood-nya kembali runtuh.

"Wow, Asano- _kun_ serius mau belajar main DOTA."

Detik itu pula, Asano memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang dengan langkah kesal daripada harus berurusan dengan dua orang berandal jenius itu. _Ah tidak, mereka tidak jenius_. Asano buru-buru menarik perkataannya.

.

Asano mengaduk _lemon squash_ -nya, sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk meminum, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menyedot isinya. Setelahnya ia kembali termenung, menunggu lawan bicara untuk membalas kalimatnya.

Suasana kafe saat itu ramai, tidak seperti biasanya yang sepi, satu pelanggan masuk satu pelanggan keluar, semacam itu. Kali ini hampir semua tempat duduk terisi, para pelayan dibuat sibuk dengan pesanan berulang-ulang, dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir atau piring, dengungan pendingin ruangan, dan suara lalu-lalang kendaraan bercampur jadi satu. Asano terpaksa masuk karena duo setan bertanduk imajiner di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Asano- _kun_?" Rio bertanya, menopang dagunya. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh, lepas dari kuciran longgar yang dipakainya saat itu. Asano menatapnya ragu, berdoa semoga yang dilontarkan Rio bukanlah ucapan tidak penting nan mengesalkan lainnya. "Menjadi sempurna; itu tidak hanya dengan menjadi nomor satu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Asano disertai tundukan kepalanya. "aku tahu."

Karma diam sesaat, menyelesaikan kegiatan mengunyah shortcake pesanannya. Setelahnya ia menyeruput kopi panasnya, menghela nafas, lalu mulai berkata. "Kau tahu mengapa aku sempurna selama ini?"

Karma segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, seakan tak peduli Asano yang hendak memprotes. "Aku sempurna, karena aku bahagia."

Asano tertegun. Sesaat pikirannya kosong, bunyi ramai di sekelilingnya tak lagi terdengar—sunyi. Gurauan "Kau memang bisa melengkapi pikiranku!" dan " _As expected from my partner-in-crime_ ," hanya terlihat sebagai gerakan tak berarti, lepas dari kebisingan yang ditimbulkan.

Asano merenung, menangkupkan tangannya di atas meja.

Apakah selama ini, ia tidak bahagia?

.

"Hei."

Keempat anggota virtuosos selain Asano menolehkan kepala melihat sang ketua berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang tak biasanya (atau mungkin tak akan pernah) muncul dari mulut seorang arogan semacam Asano.

"Tertarik untuk pergi ke pantai?"

Dan 'Ya' sudah pasti menjadi jawabannya—meski penuh keraguan akan arwah apa yang merasuki tubuh Asano—dan pemuda berambut pirang stroberi itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

Mungkin, dia bahagia.

.

"Untuk beberapa saat, kau sebaiknya melupakan semua rumus dan hafalan yang telah kau ingat berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, atau malah berbulan-bulan." Si pirang mengendikkan bahunya. " _Keep it, and don't let it go_."

"Semacam..." Karma mengangkat alisnya. "Ingatanmu adalah foto-foto lama atau diari yang kau masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak." Asano bisa mendengar Rio menyeletuk 'Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Asano- _kun_ menulis diari!' namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Nah, kotak itu kau simpan sementara. Pastikan jangan tersembunyi terlalu jauh dalam kebahagiaanmu. Well, seperti yang kau tahu, ada orang yang berpengalaman di sini."

Rio melambai, seakan baru saja datang dan memesan makanan.

"Katakanlah kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaan. Maka bukalah kembali kotak itu, kembalikan seluruh perjuanganmu ke tempat asalnya—pikiranmu, otakmu." Karma menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Belajarlah untuk menjadi orang yang bahagia."

"Terutama ayahmu itu!" Rio menggerutu. "Mungkin sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu, yang mengubah ayahmu menjadi seperti itu—beda lagi ceritanya kalau sejak lahir takdirnya adalah sebagai siluman lipan sadis gemar hipnotis—tapi aku yakin, pasti masih terbersit rasa sayangnya padamu, walau sedikit."

.

Gakuhou menangkap bola basket yang dilempar Asano ke arah ring, beberapa senti sebelum masuknya bola tersebut akan menambah poin miliknya. Sudah satu jam lewat sejak Asano tiba-tiba menendang—perlu digarisbawahi, _menendang_ —bola basket ke arah kepala ayahnya, yang kemudian sudah pasti ditangkap secara sempurna. Gakuhou tentu terkejut sang anak tiba-tiba menawarkan pertandingan singkat, namun ia tidak merasa hal tersebut sebagai suatu masalah. Toh dirinya juga butuh olahraga.

"Masih jauh, Nak!" Gakuhou melempar bola itu ke arah Asano kembali. "Masih jauh sebelum kau mengalahkanku."

Asano terdiam ketika Gakuhou tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Asano- _kun_ ', namun dengan 'Nak', sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh siluman lipan sadis gemar hipnotis—seperti kata Rio.

"Sebentar lagi." Asano memantulkan bola oranye itu ke tanah, tersenyum menantang. "Sebentar lagi, Yah!"

 _Three point_. Gakuhou menepukkan tangannya.

Mungkin (lagi), Asano bahagia.

.

Di jalan pulang, dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore yang nyaris terbenam juga lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala satu persatu, Asano akhirnya benar-benar mengerti alasan mengapa ia terus menerus menatap papan nilai.

Karena kedua orang yang berada di peringkat dua dan tiga, nilainya nyaris sempurna, karena mereka bahagia.

.

 **fin**

.

sebenarnya ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang di sela-sela kengantukan yang membosankan wk. oh iya, maaf kalo isinya ngga sesuai prompt yang dikasi HEHE nda pinter nyambungin... #termenung

Tertanda,

Maicchi


End file.
